


Uh oh

by maybekatdidit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arousal, Billy is a dad, F/M, Husbands, Love, M/M, Nancy/Jonathan background, Steve’s a mom, billy loves momma Steve, cursing, eleven/mike background, implied sex, lucas/max background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Someone just shoved Dustin, some little shit from school, right by the bike rack where him and the nerd squad had gathered. Dustin’s bike was broke and missing from the rack. Billy watched as Wheeler snapped and defended his friend he got shoved too. Billy heard a door slam a few cars down and faintly thought Uh oh.Five times Billy is turned on by Steve Harrington being a total momAnd one time Steve is turned on by Billy Hargrove being a dad





	Uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works mostly  
> Tony Stark/Steve Rogers if you ship it. I’ll be posting more Billy/Steve later.

Someone just shoved Dustin, some little shit from school, right by the bike rack where him and the nerd squad had gathered. Dustin’s bike was broke and missing from the rack. Billy watched as Wheeler snapped and defended his friend he got shoved too. Billy heard a door slam a few cars down and faintly thought _Uh oh._

_Mother Hen Steve Harrington is a go._

Steve looked livid eyes narrowing on the little shit who touched his kids. He wasn’t having any off it. Fist clenched, eyes narrow, it was the same look Steve wore months ago when he came in between Billy and the kids.

Steve stomped across the parking lot not even _looking_ as a car hit the breaks and honked at him. Regular Steve Harrington would have blushed like a fool and apologize sincerely. This Steve Harrington? Not until he was done tearing a kid apart.

He snarled and pushed through a crowd of kids, they stumbled out of his way giving him a odd look. 

“ _Hey!”_  

The snap was sharp and promising a ass whooping. The kid who was getting all in Dustin’s face turned his head, Will hiding behind Lucas slightly, “This your nanny?” He sneered. Steve growled, _growled_ , Billy shivered he could see it written on his face, see him fuming, don’t touch Steve’s kids. Hawkins should know that by now, if Billy hadn’t cheated and used a plate Steve probably would’ve kicked his ass. He wasn’t good with his fist but a bat? Absolutely.

“Don’t touch my kid!!” Steve didn’t even realize he said it, admitted it, but it was true. He saw Dustin as his prodigy son, the other nerds too but the connection was deeper with Dustin, both only children.

Steve grabbed the brat by the collar of his shirt, “You Little shit I swear if I see you near my kids you’ll never see the light of day again. I’m the only one, _the only one_ , who can mess with these kids you got me?” He towered over the boy and his friends cowarded behind him nodding their heads.

Dustin smiled and his shoulders eased. Mike was still tense his eyes narrow and defensive much like his older sister when faced with a problem. Will relaxed some behind his human shield. 

The boy in Steve’s grip nodded and trembled. “Get out of here.” He shoved him and all his friends hurriedly got on their bikes fumbling to pedal out fast enough.

Steve sat back on his heels watching them go. Once the danger was gone he turned to mother the kids. “What the shit was his problem? What did he say to you?” Steve asked. Dustin grinned at him, “That was awesome! You’re so cool,” he beamed his teeth coming in finally. Steve made sure to compliment him and fend off any self conscious thoughts that Dustin had. “Thanks. You okay Will? Lucas?”  They nodded, Steve ruffled Dustin’s hair. “Alright let’s go. Be careful.” He told them putting a hand on Dustin’s shoulder as he lead him to the car. They boys shouted a thanks and Steve gave them a wave. 

Billy watched Steve with heart eyes, he took a drag from his cigarette. No one messed with Harrington’s kids. Max watched Billy for a moment then looked at Steve and back again. “Billy what are you looking at?” Billy jerked back to reality and blushed. “Nothing, you ready?” Max nodded slowly unsure.

The second time Billy saw momma Steve was when someone was calling Max names. Billy pulled up to pick her up from the arcade seeing her eyes puffy with tears, Steve crouched next to her holding one of her hands. Now Billy liked Steve, he was a King for Christ sake. But what was he doing with his sister now? 

Billy hopped out of his car, slamming his door ready to stomp over and grab Steve up by the shirt and put him through a wall for touching his sister. He found him stopping half way there hearing her sniffle, “She always says things like that to me, calling me a dyke because I skate and hang out with the guys” Steve sighed softly, “Max that doesn’t make you a dyke, girls can be so mean at this age. I got made fun off all time and called a girl because I wore pastels and my hair grew like crazy. Guess who still wears pastels?” He said softly, “Nothings wrong with you Max. Plus what’s wrong with being dyke, fuck everyone.” Max laughed and wiped her eyes, Steve gave her a hug. “I know it hurts sometimes, trust me I know. But what’s a few words gonna be when you’re old right?” Max nodded and whispered a thanks.

Billy stayed where he was within ear shot but not invading anyone’s space. “Max? You ready?” He shouted after a minuet, Steve stood and looked over, Max nodded. “Let me just say bye.” She ran back in. “Grab the boys I wanna go,” Steve shouted after her.

Steve looked at Billy and the two just stared at each other. “Harrington.” He said smoothly, “Hargrove,” Steve returned. “What was that about? Trying to get sweet with my sister?” Steve glared at him biting back a snide remark like _only with your mother_. “She’s like 12,” Billy scoffed, “14 but still, doesn’t stop people. Careful Harrington,” Steve glared at him. “I’m not some sicko.” He shook his head and stomped off to his car.  

Billy sighed “Harrington!” He called. Steve stopped and turned to snap at him. “What.” Billy smirked something soft in his eyes, “Thanks.” Steve stunned for a moment gave him a nod and hopped in his car. The kids have piled out and made their way to Steve’s car. Max sat in the passenger seat more relaxed with a soft smile on his face. “You good?” Billy said trying to be casual. Max looked at him her eyes less puffy, “Yea. I’m good looking,” Billy fell a little harder as he looked at Steve bossing the kids around in his car.

The third time Billy saw Momma Steve they were at the Byers house, somehow the two of them got stuck babysitting for Mrs. Byers and Hopper. She forgot she promised the kids they could use her house to play DD for the night, along with a sleepover, and planned her date night on the same night. Nancy and Jonathan on their own date night, so that left Steve who knew he had to pick up Dustin in a few hours but was busy making out with Billy on his living room couch when the phone rang.

Steve couldn’t bring himself to say no to Joyce he was going over there anyways. But Billy… after some whining Billy agreed to stay with him since he took had to drop Max off.

Once there the kids were immediately excited. They’re running about the place getting their game together, Billy and Steve sat on the couch a beer in each of theirs hands watching the kids their thighs flush together. They’d been at it for a hour listening to these rascals talk excitedly telling El the game and Max too. “What a bunch of nerds..” Billy muttered, Steve flicked his leg, “Wanna step out?” 

The two sat on the porch smoking, Steve held Billy’s hand as they sat outside. It was quiet outside but not the quiet that made Steve’s skin crawl and made him think he was suffocating. He sighed and put out his cigarette, Billy did the same and still they sat in silence. “You know what’s hot?” Billy said softly, Steve hummed. Billy went to speak when they heard shouting, fighting. 

Steve was up before the question was answered. Steve threw open the door. Dustin and Lucas were at each other’s throats. Max was fuming, El looked confused, Mike annoyed, Will on the verge of tears between the two boys. The two screaming over him, “Hey! Shut up! Shut up!” Steve snapped at them. He hit the two upside the head, “I said shut. Up.” They quieted down and glared at each other. “What’s wrong?” He put his hands on his hips looking at them. Billy admired his posture. “He called me a liar!” Lucas snapped. Dustin bit right back, “You are! You didn’t roll a seven! You dropped the dice and changed it!” They roared at each other all over again. “Shut up! You’re freaking out Will,” he flicked Lucas ear, “Look this is how it’s gonna be, you either re roll or you all stop playing the game and go outside or I will take you home.” One hand on his hip as the other pointed at the two. “Any more arguing and you two are done and I will tape your hands together for the rest of the evening until you learn how to deal with each other.”

The room was silent. “Roll again dipshit.” Steve snapped. Lucas did and Will relaxed again. Steve ruffled his hair, and watched the game a minute before going into the kitchen to make sandwiches like Joyce suggested. Billy licked his lips.

The fourth time Billy saw mother hen Steve he nearly came in his pants. A demo dog is was barreling towards Lucas who ran out of marbles and tripped over his own feet trying to get away, Steve flicked his wrist twirling the bat before he swung at the flying demo dog hitting it in the chest causing it to fly back.

Steve was on it in a second swinging the bat until it was dead. “Lucas you okay?” He said looking him over, “Get your dumb ass back in the car now!” He growled and shoved him in the direction. Billy felt his dick stir with interest, so bossy.

Steve snapped at Billy, “Eyes on your own paper Hargrove.” He said then shouted “6 o’clock!” Billy turned and felt the crow bar connect with the monster. Billy was turned on the whole night.

The fifth time Billy saw Momma Steve they were asleep in their two bedroom apartment. There was crying down the hall, Steve was already rolling out of bed shuffling down the all shushing their son before he even opened the door. “Momma’s here buddy, it’s okay what’s wrong.” Steve turned on the lamp by the rocking chair, he walked to the crib where their two year old was standing looking up at him with green eyes his rich blonde hair sticking up in a thousand directions, he sniffles and lifted up his arms for Steve. “Oh I know…”

Billy was never a heavy sleeper he heard the baby stirring before it cried for them. Billyalways told Steve that he didn’t have to get up everytime he fussed but this was their first kid and Steve always worried. Billy wished he would just lay down and let him handle it because Steve too forever to go back to sleep and had a insomniac episodes every now and then. It made the two of them miserable.

Billy got up to go usher Steve back to bed, he scratched his bare chest and flipped on the fan to cool down the room some before they came back. Billy walked down the hall ready to scold Steve for not letting him handle it. He opened the door and saw the baby still a little fussy but starting to doze on Steve’s chest. He hummed softly and rocked in the chair. He reached to turn off the light when he saw Billy.

They exchanged soft tired smiles, “I could’ve done it.” Steve nodded. “I know, I think Jackson has a fever,” he said rubbing the babies back. Billy nodded, “You worry to much you’ll go gray before we are 35.” Steve chuckled “I’ve had grays since senior year babe.” Billy agreed and watched Steve stroke the babies back and rock back and forth. “Come on, bring him with you.” Steve smiled and stood, “I thought you didn’t want him to get in the habit of sleeping with us again,” Steve teased. “Our baby doesn’t feel good Steve he needs his mom and his dad.” Steve laughed. “You being the mom yea?” Bill flipped him off and opened the door walking to their bed.

The two cuddled on their sides Jack curled into Steve’s chest. They soon fell asleep the fan helping Jack cool off. Billy loved watching Steve with a baby in his arms.

+1

Steve sat in a lawn chair with Nancy both talking and watching their families playing on the field before them. The geek squad put together a baseball game. El and Mike were making sandwiches, El was starting to show, her dress going perfectly over her small baby bump. Mike was glued to her hip. Nancy watched Jonathan take pictures of the kids playing. Billy was bossing them around, “Jack come on watch your stance. Hold the bat higher it’s not a golf club. Didn’t your Mom teach you anything?” Jacks 6th Birthday was yesterday the gang decided to have a picnic at the park the day after before they all went their own ways until the next birthday or birth.

Nancy watched as her daughter clung qto her husband's leg. She sighed softly, she was shy like her father a total daddy’s girl. It was cute, nothing pleased her more than to see her husband with their baby in his arms.Steve watched his own husband, over the rim of the cup. Their own little girl was on the swings being pushed by Dustin, while chatting off Will’s ear in the swing next to her. Lucas and Max were watching Billy pitch to Jack. Max putting her two cents in every now and then. Lucas holding her hand watching with a pair of shades on.

Soon Dustin and Will hiked up the hill holding Olivia’s hand. Her pony tail swaying, as she slipped to Steve. “Momma! Momma! I found a ladybug!” She said excitedly just then it flew off her hand, Steve faintly heard the sound of the bat hitting the ball. Nancy snickered not believing that’s what Billy convinced their kids to call Steve. At least his niece called them both uncle. Olivia pouted, “oh no..” Steve chuckled, “It’s okay sweetie you can find more later,” Olivia nodded. Billy wiped his brow and reached for his water bottle it was a hot July. Billy looked good, sweaty and as muscular as he was in high school his hair in a tight bun. Everything tight, his muscles stretching his skin, Steve loved tracing the stretch marks under Billy’s arms and kissing the ones on his thighs. Billy was hot, Steve watched himp pitch a low ball to his son.

Later that evening after dinner and getting ready for bed Billy heard the small feet of their youngest, “Daddy you promised a tea party before bed time.” Billy turned “Oh of course sweetheart I’ll be there in a minute. Will you save me a spot?” She beamed “Yes!” Then dashed off. Steve was helping Jack with his reading in his small car shaped bed. Steve helped Jack through his frustration, “you’re doing great buddy, you get better everyday.” Steve assured him.

When Steve left his son after putting a movie on before bed he gave him a kiss on the forehead and made his way down the hall to his daughters room. He pushed open the door, she was all over the place with things she liked and didn’t. She had barbies, G.I. Jo action figures, monster trucks, lots of Spider-Man things, and stuffed animals everywhere. She’d kill someone if they forgot to mention her favorite color, purple painted on her walls. She had her dad stuffed into a small pink princess chair with a tiny teacup. “Did you tell your momma you took these cookies.” She blushed and shook her head, pouring Billy another cup of tap water. “I’m only borrowing them.” She said and gave her favorite unicorn a cup too then hers last. “But shhhh he doesn’t need to know,” Billy laughed “I won’t tell.” She then served the mini cookies on the mini plates.

Steve watched his big muscular husband with a feathered pink sparkling scarf around his neck clip on earrings because Olivia insisted that you had to dress nice for any party. She herself had a tiar on with a bunch of beaded necklaces and a gun holster around her waist with a nerf gun she got last christmas from Dustin. The four year old had so much spunk. Steve bit his lip and watched Billy’s arm flex as he sipped the water and smiled at his daughter. 

That night Billy crawled into bed and sighed softly, Steve plucked a pink feather from his hair. _My flamingo husband_ he thought and Billy rolled onto his back, Steve leaned over him and smiled. “Hey good looking.” Billy murmured, “Hey yourself,” Steve purred and lean down to kiss him catching  his lower lip between his teeth. Billy smiled, “Yea?” Steve rolled his hips pushing his length against Billy’s thigh. “Yea baby.” Billy smiled and pulled Steve flush against him. “We’ve been so busy with the party and you’ve been so uptight so what’s gotten into you?” Billy asked against Steve’s what lips as he settled between Billy’s thighs. “I love watching you be a dad. It’s just so…hot.” Steve bit into Billy’s neck.

Billy’s heart fluttered, “Yea baby?” Steve nodded. “I like when you go mom mode…especially when we were kids. You’d fuck anyone up who messed with the nerds or you’d boss them around. You’re so cute when your bossy.” Steve laughed. They made out hot and heavy. Steve understood why so many women liked single dads or thought it was sexy to see men handle kids. When Steve first watched Billy change a diaper like it was what he did for a living, the fact that it came so naturally, being a dad was natural, it was so sexy. They made out hot and heavy in the kitchen while the baby napped and it was just so new and exciting, now with their second kid it only got better. 

Steve tried to catch his breath his chest heaving as he stared at the ceiling. Billy was the same beside him holding his hand. “I can’t wait to adopt another one,” Steve said aloud. Billy chuckled. “Not until Olivia starts school. She’s like having 6 kids she’s all over the place.” Steve nodded kissing Billy’s scared knuckles, “So like you?” Billy nodded, “Like me.” He agreed. After a moment of silence Billy spoke again, “Round two?” Steve sighed and then nodded. “I’ll make sure your co workers ask if it’s your back again.” Billy rolled on his stomach this time.

Sure enough the next morning Billy was stiff, Jack was the first to ask if Billy was okay. “Yea your Momma messed up my back.” Steve smiled in his coffee. “Let’s go, grab your bags, your old man has to go get money.”

They ran off and Steve gave Billy a fat kiss, “Have fun at the shop, tell the guys I said hi. If they ask you if you wanna go out for drinks do it, you’ve earned it.” Steve muttered. Billy smiled at Steve “You’ll be late, go.” He smacked Steve’s ass, Steve said bye to his kids and ran off to work while Billy buckled the kids in after rushing them out the house. Steve pulled out and watched Billy strap the youngest in, Jack waved and Steve pressed a kiss to his fingers then the window. He loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Lmk know down below if you want a version of this in alpha/omega dynamics! I was torn between the two!


End file.
